


I Won’t Let You Get Hurt

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Light Angst, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Scott McCall, Post-Canon, Protective Nolan, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mentioned theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the war with Monroe is over Nolan is still unable to let himself relax. It's hard knowing that Monroe is out there somewhere, alive and biding her time. When she returns and requests to meet with Nolan he knows there's really no choice. He's going to do what he has to in order keep the town and the people he cares about safe, including Isaac Lahey, the person who he's been slowly falling for ever since the beta came back to town.





	I Won’t Let You Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> For Sofia who sent me the prompt: “I won’t let you get hurt.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> ♥

  
[Banner made by the amazing Elie](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/)

Nolan throws his gun in his bag and zips it up, a determination settling over him as he swings the bag over his shoulder. It’s been a few months since he’s even had to think of holding a gun, let alone shooting one.

Things had settled down after Monroe and her cronies had fled, but Nolan was always aware that the threat was still out there. He’s never been able to relax, not knowing she was out there somewhere, most likely biding her time before coming back.

Sure, Scott assures them all that they’re finding allies to help take her down, but that does little to ease his nerves. Because Scott and the others aren’t here. It’s just Nolan, Sheriff Stilinski and Liam’s parents now that they’re in the know. That and some former members of Derek Hale’s pack have returned to help look after the town.

Nolan can’t deny that he was a little intimidated when he saw the betas. They just oozed cool and collected, especially Erica Reyes. But it was Isaac Lahey that drew Nolan’s attention. He stood off to the side, not really taking part in the conversation unless someone dragged him into it.

Nolan remembers how Isaac had looked at him that night, a slight smirk on his face when he’d caught Nolan staring. Nolan had been tempted to flee but he hadn’t. Somehow he’d managed to smirk right back and shrug. He’d been surprised when Isaac had sauntered over and leaned against the wall next to him, the warmth of his body soaking through the thin material of Nolan’s t-shirt.

The two grew close, spending a lot of time together since they were both living in the McCall house after Melissa moved in with Chris. She still stopped in to check on them and make sure they’re eating but otherwise they’re left alone.

Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey graduated a few months after Isaac and the others came to town. It was a big ordeal with a giant party afterwards at the Geyer-Dunbar house. Nolan was happy for his friends. He knew there were times they probably wondered if they’d even make it to graduation.

They all left for college in the fall, promising Nolan that they’d come back if he ever needed them. He assured them he had things handled, even though part of him wondered if he really did. It helped that he wasn’t left completely alone here, Isaac’s almost constant presence doing a lot to help ease his nerves.

Shortly after Liam and the others left Nolan started his senior year and then celebrated his 18th birthday. Liam and Theo had come back for it since they were only a couple hours away, and he’d skyped with both Mason and Corey. Jenna had baked Nolan a cake for himself and then a bigger one of the others to share. He appreciated the gesture after seeing everyone practically devour the cake.

Nolan had wound up sharing some of his cake with Isaac after the beta hadn’t had a chance to get a piece of the other cake. It was worth it to see Isaac’s pleased smile. He made it his goal to see that smile directed at him more often. Something he is pleased to say he’s achieved on more than one occasion.

Now Monroe is back in town and with it comes all of Nolan’s worries. She’d reached out to Nolan, asking him to meet up with her. The nerve of it makes his blood boil. What did she expect? Him to still be on her side? He’s far from it. She’d taken advantage of him at one of his weakest moments, using his fear as a way to get him to do her bidding. It had taken a while for him to be able to forgive himself for that, far longer than it took anyone else to forgive him.

And now she expects him to just come running? Hell no. He’s not going to give in. He knows that’s going to put a target on his back but he doesn’t care. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to the meeting. This is his chance. He has a way in and he’s going to take it. He’s not going to let her hurt anyone else.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” an amused voice asks from the doorway.

Nolan turns to see Isaac leaning against the frame, his arms crossed across his chest as he watches Nolan.

“A sleepover,” Nolan says.

“Even if I wasn’t a werewolf I would know that was bullshit,” Isaac says. He pushes off the door and stalks towards Nolan, taking the bag from him before Nolan has a chance to stop him, “Mostly because I can smell gunpowder. Pretty sure people don’t usually take guns to sleepovers Nols.”

“I just wanted to be prepared.”

“Prepared for your meeting with Monroe, you mean?” Isaac asks, his tone is casual but Nolan can tell he’s anything but right now.

Nolan sighs, sitting heavily on his bed, “You know about that.”

“Of course I know,” Isaac says, sitting next to Nolan, “You didn’t exactly hide the note, dumbass. You left it sitting open on your bed when you were in the shower.”

“And you read it?” Nolan asks, “Way to invade my privacy.”

“It smelled wrong,” Isaac admits, “I didn’t like it. So yes, I read it. And I’m glad I did. You seriously cannot be considering going to this meeting.”

“I’m not going to help her.”

“No,” Isaac says, his face hard, “No, you were going to try and kill her.”

“Maybe I was,” Nolan says, hands clenching and unclenching, “But we both know she’s not here for anything good. She’s going to try and launch an attack. And I can’t let her do that.”

“This isn’t all on you Nolan,” Isaac says, “You’re not alone in this.”

“But I’m the one that has an opportunity to stop her!” Nolan shouts, “You weren’t here Isaac. You didn’t see what she did. She hurt so many people. She’s going to try and do that again. I won’t let you get hurt.”

“I’m the werewolf here, remember, I’ll heal.”

Nolan looks right into his eyes, “Super healing or not. I’m not going to let them touch you.”

“Nolan,” Isaac breathes, “You can’t seriously be doing this for me.”

“I’m doing this for us,” Nolan says, “I’m tired of always having to be afraid, of constantly looking over my shoulder wondering when she’s going to show up. She’s here now. I need to end this once and for all so that I can move on. So that I can let myself be happy and have a normal life and do normal things like be with the person I love.”

“You love someone?” Isaac asks, his voice quiet. Nolan nods. “Anyone I know?”

Nolan smiles and puts his hand over Isaac’s. He doesn’t know what’s making him do it, maybe knowing he’s about to enter into such a dangerous situation. “Yeah I’d say you know him pretty well. One could even say you’re the same person.”

Isaac stares at him, his gaze questioning, then he’s leaning in and placing a soft, hesitant kiss to Nolan’s lips that quickly intensifies when Nolan kisses him back. He pulls back after moment, resting his forehead against Nolan’s, “If I’m not reading this wrong we’re going to talk about this later.”

“You’re not,” Nolan says, voice soft, “And we definitely are. After we kick some ass.”

Isaac shakes his head, expression fond, “Yeah Nolan, after we kick some ass.”

Nolan lets Isaac talk him into calling for backup, at the insistence that everyone hangs back. He knows Monroe will be looking out for anything out of the ordinary and doesn’t want to risk it. He has his gun hidden in his boot. It’s not ideal, but he learned how to quickly get to it if he needs to. He just hates who he learned it from.

Nolan stops his car and looks over at Isaac. He still has a mile or so to go but he needs to let Isaac out now. He can tell by the grim look on Isaac’s face that he still doesn’t like the plan. Nolan isn’t a fan of it either but he doesn’t really have a choice. Monroe had said in the note she’d meet him alone but there’s still a chance she was lying.

“Be careful,” Isaac says and Nolan nods. He looks at Nolan one last time before getting on of the truck. Nolan closes his eyes and tries to calm down. He jumps when there’s a knock on his window, rolling it down quickly when he sees Isaac on the other side.

“Isaac? What…?”

His words die in his throw when Isaac grabs him by the jacket and pulls him in for a hard kiss. Nolan groans, scrambling for something to hold on to, and settles from placing a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and another on the frame of the door. He gives as good as he’s getting, part of him afraid this will be his only chance. He tries to push that thought down. He’s going to make it out of this. He’s going to have more chances to kiss Isaac again and more than that.

“I love you too,” Isaac murmurs against his lips, “I know we’re supposed to talk later but I couldn’t let you walk in there without knowing. I love you Nols. When all this is over I’m going to date the shit out of you. So you come back to me, you hear me?”

Nolan does. He’s filled with a renewed sense of purpose as he walks into the building to face Monroe. He might be alone but so is she, and unlike her he actually has something to fight for, to live for.

“You actually came,” Monroe says, cocking her head, “I’m surprised. Even more that you’re alone.”

“Just doing as I was told,” Nolan says.

“You were always good at that,” Monroe smirks and he wants to knock the look right off her face. “Now come on Nolan. We have a lot to discuss. Including the present I got you.”

She leads Nolan down a hallway and then into a dark room. Nolan tries to keep his face blank when the lights flicker on and he’s met with the sight of Isaac, chained up to the barbed wire they have set up. How had they even found him? Nolan had just left him.

“We found him lurking around outside,” Monroe says, looking over at Isaac in disgust, “He must have followed you here. You’re losing your touch.”

Nolan isn’t sure what to say. He’s afraid that if he opens his mouth it’ll be Isaac’s name. His heart is hammering in his chest and he’s finding it hard to breathe. He needs to stay calm. He needs to get them out of this.

“What are you going to do with him?” Nolan asks, surprised when his voice remains steady.

“I thought we could have some fun,” Monroe says, “but if he’s here there’s no doubt someone else is going to follow. So sadly there’s not enough time. He’ll just have to be put down quickly. I’m assuming you still have your gun.” Nolan finds himself nodding, his words once again failing him. “Good. Then kill him and meet me out front.”

Nolan pulls out his gun with shaky hands, his eyes never leaving Isaac. Isaac nods his head and Nolan knows what he has to do. He’s always known. It’s just even more apparent now with Isaac’s life on the line.

“Hey Monroe?” Nolan calls, releasing the safety on his gun.

“What is it?” Monroe asks, turning back to face Nolan. “Don’t tell me you forgot how to use it.”

“Oh I know exactly how to use it,” Nolan says, he levels the gun at her and fires. She barely has time to look shocked before the bullet is hitting her square in the head and she’s stumbling backwards and collapsing onto the ground.  “You taught me well, after all.”

He barely spares her a glance before running towards Isaac. “Is there a key?” He asks, pulling at some of the chains.

“Monroe has it,” Isaac tells him, glancing over at her, “On her belt.”

Nolan nods and runs over, keeping his eyes focused on the key ring on her belt. Once it’s free he rushes back towards Isaac. He tries to keep his hands steady as he works on getting the chains unlocked. Once they’re off Isaac stumbles forward, wrapping Nolan up into his arms.

“Holy shit,” Isaac breathes, taking Nolan’s face in his hands and looking at him in awe, “You did it.”

“Of course I did,” Nolan says, “It was either her or you Isaac. There never was a choice.”

Isaac leans in and kisses him softly before pulling back and burying his face in Nolan’s neck, “The others are here. They’re rounding up the rest of Monroe’s people.”

Nolan really couldn’t care less about that. All that matters to him right now is that Monroe is gone and Isaac is safe.

“I was so worried when I saw you chained up like that,” Nolan says, voice cracking around the words, “God Isaac I thought she was going to kill you.”

“What would you have done?” Isaac asks, “If she’d tried to do it herself?”

“The same thing,” Nolan says, without hesitation. He knew walking in here that he might have to kill her. In fact, he’d counted on it. “Is it bad that I don’t feel bad about it? Killing her?”

“No,” Isaac says, “She wasn’t a good person Nols. She’s hurt people and would have kept doing it if you hadn’t stopped her. And no jail cell would have been able to stop that. You did what you had to do. You saved me.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, and I meant it.”

Nolan turns his head when he hears footsteps entering the room to see the Sheriff, Parrish, Erica, Boyd, and Chris Argent walking into the room. They all stare down at Monroe’s body before looking over at where Isaac and Nolan are still wrapped around each other.

John lets out a relieved breath and sags against the wall, “It’s over. It’s really over.”

“Yeah,” Nolan says, looking up at Isaac. “It’s over.”

“Time for a new beginning,” Isaac tells him, wearing one of Nolan’s favorite smiles.

Nolan smiles. For the first time in a while he doesn’t feel afraid about the future. He feels hopeful, ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
